Bu Fang/Relationships
Apprentices Fang Fang's Little Shop'' - Yu Fu, Xiao Xiaolong '' Cloud Mist Restaurant'' - Yang Meiji, Alchemist Enchantress An Sheng'' Gluttonous Restaurant'' - Wenren Shang'' ''Allies and good customers '' Whitey ''- From God of Cooking's system'' Blacky'' - Dog from Earth Prison, reincarnation of Time Heavenly God'' Ouyang Xiaoyi ''- Waitress of Fang Fang's Little Shop'' Ouyang Zeng, Ouyang Wu, Ouyang Di - 3 stupid brothers of Xiaoyi Fatty Jin and his buddies - regular customers (they come to eat everyday at the earliest time possible) Ji Chengxue - Third Prince of Light Wind Empire. It is revealed in chapter 128 that his father, Emperor Ji Changfeng left the throne to him. He ascended to the throne in chapter 138 Xiao Yue - first son of General Xiao Meng, nephew of Third Prince Ji Chengxue Xushi - no. 1 servant of the Crown Prince Ji Chengan. He was killed by Soul Sect when trying to bring Sage Herb Phoenix Chicken Soup back to the palace in chapter 80 Ji Changfeng - Emperor of the Light Wind Empire. He passed away in chapter 95. He used energies from many tools and Li Anfu, his eunuch’s power, to turn himself into the temporary spirit of Double Calamity Dragon Head Array Xiao Meng - no 1 expert of the Light Wind Empire. He is very grateful of Bu Fang for saving his wife, Ji Ru’Er, who is Emperor Ji Changfeng’s daughter. He fears Blacky since the first time they met Ouyang Zhongheng - father of Xiaoyi and 3 barbarian brothers. He has SIX wives SIX wives of Ouyang Zhongheng Yu Feng - Yu Fu’s father. He is the leader of a serpent-men tribe in Illusory Spirit Swamp Little You'' - Contender of Cursed Queen of City of Nothingness'' Xiao Yanyu'' - Royal Princess of Immortal Spirit God Dynasty, new Samsara Heavenly God'' Ni Yan - Sacred Maiden of Celestial Arcanum Sacred Place. Hades Erha - Lord of Netherworld from Earth Prison, reincarnation of Life Heavenly God Xiao Ba - Cute chicken (roasted chicken's wings are delicious) Shrimpy - Shrimp Ancestor, reincarnation of Space Heavenly God Little Fox - Fox from the forbidden mountain of Earth Prison, the reincarnation of Destruction Heavenly God Hades Tian Chang - Previous Lord of Netherworld, reincarnated by Bu Fang Nethery - Netherworld Woman from the Secret Realm/ Waitress of the Cloud Mist Restaurant Enchantress An Sheng - A former highly talented Alchemist and now a chef (aka. Big breasts) Nangong Wan - Top beauty of Nangong Family, admired as an idol (Talented Alchemist). Nangong Wuque - Hier of Nangong Family at 3rd Pill City (Owner of a heavenly flame - Top Talent Alchemist) Great Elder/Immortal Chu - Servant of Gluttonous Restaurant after resurrection. Little Ya - Gluttonous Valley Lord, the carrier of black version of gluttonous ancient divine beast. Little Ha/Hades - Current Lord Netherworld, "Crazy Hot Chilli Strips" is his sole purpose. ''Enemy and bad customers '' Mahayana Island + Zhao Ruge - son of the Minister of the Left, Zhao Musheng + Zhao Musheng - Minister of the Left, Zhao Ruge’s father. His true identity is the First Elder of a Buddhist sect, Mahayana Island + Shang De - a carnivorous Buddhist monk, Zhao Musheng’s disciple. Once tried to butcher Blacky Sun Qixiang Ji Chengan - First Prince of Light Wind Empire. Also conferred as Crown Prince. After his brother Ji Chengxue ascended to the throne, he was conferred the title of Carefree King and was banned from controlling military and dabbling in politics. Ji Chengyu - Second Prince of Light Wind Empire. Also conferred as King Yu. His father, as a spirit, sealed his cultivation for his crimes. He was forced to guard the Imperial Mausoleum for 3 years Soul Sect + Hun Qianyun - an Elder of Soul Sect who support Second Prince Ji Chengu. Killed in chapter 134 Joyous Union Sect + Wei Xiangshi - killed in chapter 134 Ghost Chef Wang Ding Tian Xuzi - Elder of Void Sword Pavilion Three Godly Temples of Wildlands _Imperial Beast Hall (enemy to Bu Fang only for a short time) + Bian Changkong - Elder of Imperial Beast Hall + Mu Lingfeng _Ferocious Divine Hall + Xia Da - Elder of Ferocious Divine Hall. Killed by Whitey in chapter 225 + Sheng Mu Ghost Chef Shura Sect Liang Kai Shura Soverign & Sect Soul Demons - dark beings from Soul Demon Universe God of Cooking - final enemy